Stare From Afar
by Poptarrts
Summary: Bella is 18 years of age. Her whole life she has been haunted by a man with bright green eyes. One the day after her 18th birthday, Bella learns the truth of her mothers past, and is sent spiralling into a world of terror and vengence.
1. Always The Same

**Id like to dedicate this chapter to Ciara - You showed me FF and fueled me to start one myself. Thank you. Its one of the greatest gifts I could ever be given.**

**Chapter One.**

**Always The Same**

He paced up and down in the hallway. Every so often he'd stop and stare at the white door in front of him, and then even less often he'd take hold of the doorknob and then drop his hand quickly to his side, shaking his head.

Again he stopped and stared at the doorway. Running his hand through his hair, he sighs defeated. Giving up he walks on down the hallway and into the room beside the white door. He opens and enters the room, and stares around.

Smirking, he closes the door behind him.

* * *

The date is January 13th 2001. I am 11 years of age and my father has come to visit me for a while. He lives in London and I rarely see him what with his busy lifestyle.

He's brought with him my new stepmother and two half-brothers.

"Mrs New Boobs and the twins" as my mother called them.

My step mum brought me some nice perfume, she seems nice and I stare at how tall she is. She is very beautiful, with long red hair and a green dress that just reaches her feet that I know would drown me.

My brothers are a different story. They don't like that my sister and I are older and can talk to father, so they try to get as much attention as possible. Usually by poking or pinching me and just generally being mean. I don't think I like them that much.

We're all going to a park for the day. I've been told it's a big park, with a lot of different coloured flowers and I can't wait to see them. When we arrive all I can see from the car window is green. I'm immediately disappointed, worried even, that I won't be seeing any colour. Then we get out of the car and I see the big dome in front of me.

It's made entirely out of glass and through the glass I can see colours all over it, like a rainbow was shining through it but never escaping.

I get so excited whilst I'm being helped with my coat on that I don't even bother mentioning I've been buttoned up incorrectly. As soon as father lets go off me, I grab hold of my sisters' hand, and I sprint over to the entrance to the colourful dome.

I can't believe my eyes when I go inside. Flowers of different colours everywhere. Pink and purples, blues and red, even a strangely orange coloured one whose name I couldn't pronounce of the information tab. My sister and I walk around just staring at the beauty of the dome and enjoy the sounds of the birds in the trees and the faint sound of a fountain somewhere in the background.

There's a big butterfly sanctuary in this dome and they flit around it as if completely at home. One lands on my nose, it tickles so I laugh and scare it.

This place is magical, and I never want to leave.

Of course, an hour later father calls us, in his large frightening voice, that its time to go eat and to hurry up. My sister runs to the car as I walk back reluctantly. Glancing back every so often as if to say goodbye countless times. Although I knew I would come back, nothing would stop me.

I climb in the car and fight for the window seat with my brother; I win and smugly smile as I look out the window towards the dome.

That's when I seen him for the first time, the Man with the green eyes.

Outside of the dome stood a young man, around seventeen looking, clearly waiting for someone to come to him. He's tapping his foot impatiently, but it doesn't look angry, it looks adorable.

I giggled as I saw him tap his foot again, and just has it had escaped my lips the boys head turned and stared straight at me through the car window.

I freeze like a rabbit in the headlights, as the full power of his green eyes bore into me. He continues to stare at my shocked face until something grabs his attention from inside the dome, slowly turning away from me.

I continue to stare at him whilst he walks back into the dome, back turned to me. Im completely shocked by the boy staring, I don't even realise we have started moving. The dome slowly creeping out of sight.

We stop to get a bite to eat at a cafe on the way home, my brothers were sat beside me and try to annoy me but I barely notice. I barely notice what I order or eat either. All I can think about is the boy with green eyes.

* * *

The date is January 13th, 2008. It's my 18th birthday. I'm out with friends at a nightclub. Ive been to this place before, but not legally. I've had a lot to drink.

I remember Chris buying a round of sambuca and Justin getting me three drinks at once for my birthday present but I don't even remember thanking them let alone acknowledging them. I'm out on the dance floor dancing with a few friends, a couple of them are in the bathroom arguing and two are out the front smoking.

I decide to go for a smoke as well, so I head back to the seats drunkenly to grab my coat. As the night air hits me so does the extent of the alcohol. I feel giddy.

Dragging on the cigarette does nothing for me, I still need a smoke. So I light up another. And then another. Until I start chain smoking – knowing tomorrow Il wake up and not be able to breathe or speak.

My friends are around me talking about a girl in the club they don't like. I ignore them, I'm usually the one that avoids those situations, and tonight no matter how drunk I am, is no exception. I just stand there, pretending to listen, dragging on my cigarette fruitlessly and staring into space.

There's an eruption of laughter. I assume at the girl inside when my friend nudges me and says, "Seriously Bella, you're getting checked out!"

I look up for the sake of it, I'm not really interested in the idiots from around this town and my mouth falls open.

There, standing across the road, staring just like the last time and every time I saw him, was the man with green eyes. I lower my eyes from him, feeling his stare, blushing profusely.

The girls around me starting whooping and calling for him to come over. I hesitate towards the door, blushing almost-impossibly more.

Despite being called by my friends, I sense no change in the group and look up to find him still standing in the same position, staring, but this time, he's smirking.

I smile awkwardly towards him, embarrassed to have friends like the ones I had and uncomfortable being stared at. Again. Excusing myself I toss my cigarette into the ashtray and head inside quickly. I go back to where we were sitting, sober now from shock and embarrassment, and grab my bag, needing my phone.

As I'm reaching inside, I find something I didn't place in my bag in my rush out the door this evening.

An envelope.

I know what's inside of it, so there was no need to open it, but I do anyway.

It's a card. The same card I receive every year now.

It reads:

_Happy Birthday Bella_

_X_

The same message, the same card, every year since I was 12. At first I thought it was from my sister or a friend but they came, every year, on my birthday like clockwork. My sister denied it adamantly, and I didn't surround myself with friends long enough for this.

I put the card back into the envelope and place it back in the bag. Searching through it again, I find what I need, and with my phone in my hand I head to the bathroom.

I needed to speak to someone, someone who understood me.

The line rang four times until someone picked up.

"_...hello?"_ a voice croaks down the line.

"_Andrea, oh thank heavens your awake, I need to talk to you."_

"_Bella? Bella, its 2 AM, I have work in the morning...are you alright?"_

"_Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm at that club in town with friends, I just..I needed to speak to you." _

I realise I'd woken my sister for nothing, she knew about the cards and the man with green eyes. Immediately I feel stupid and guilty to have woken her.

"_Bella?"_ she asks, I didn't realise how long silent Id gone for.

"_Yes, I'm here, look sorry to wake you, I've had a few drinks, I'm sorry, go back to bed and Il call you in the morning, okay?"_

"_If you're sure, get home safe ok? And call me when you wake tomorrow, IF you wake"_

She laughed roughly and then hung up.

I slip out of the bathroom quickly, just as two girls enter shouting at each other. I had to get out of here, I wasn't in the right state of mind and I desperately needed to be alone.

I grab my coat and bag and leave the club, sending a text to one of my friends saying I got called elsewhere and that I'd buy her a coffee tomorrow. I felt bad, it was my birthday and she'd went to such effort to arrange it all, but I just wasn't in the mood anymore.

As I stepped outside I looked around, finding no sign of the man. Sighing with relief I hailed the nearest taxi and got in. Heading home, in the back of the cab, I pulled out the card again to examine it more.

The cards were always the same on the cover as well as on the inside.

It was a plain white card, with a red rose printed on the front. No wording on the front, no manufacturing signature on the back. Just plain and the message inside.

_Happy Birthday Bella_

_X_

Always, always the same. Even the lettering, the style of writing hadn't faded or changed in anyway. I knew this from the past 6 years of staring at the writing.

I knew I'd recognise this writing anywhere.

Just then the taxi driver interrupted my train of thought by clearing his voice, alerting me Id reached my destination. Home.

I apologized, giving him an extra tip, and got out of the cab quickly. I walked up the stairs to my front door cautiously, I wasn't used to high heels just yet, and as confident Id been with a few drinks in me, I wasn't now.

Stepping inside, I kicked the shoes off at the door and turned the light on. Leaving my bag and keys by the door, I stepped into my dark living room. Taking my coat off and draping it over the sofa I sighed.

"_Happy Birthday Bella indeed."_ I thought to myself.


	2. A Life

**Note: This chapter is a slow one, but I needed to write this so I personally can get to the next stage. I like you, have no idea whats going to happen, Im going with it. **

**Id like to dedicate this to all who read the first chapter, its a big step for me writing this and publishing it, so your kind words really helped with writing this. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two**

**A Life**

I wake the following morning covered in sweat. Tossing the blankets off me, I stare at the ceiling. I know I have to get up, I know I have to go into work but I don't get out of bed.

I lie there thinking about the night before. It had been fun while it lasted, but like everything good in my life, it ends abruptly as soon as he's around.

I'd seen him before. I remember every time I've ever seen him.

At my 12th birthday party, at my first boyfriends' house party after we broke up, at my father's wedding, on my first day at my first job. He'd show up, time from time, but never enough for me to alert anyone that I was being stalked. Each time, standing off to the side, staring. I don't even think I'd ever seen him blink before.

He'd never made any move or gesture towards me, and I was always too frightened to say anything.

I had grown up a lot since the first time I seen him, too much some would say, yet he hadn't aged at all. Always in the same dark shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, jeans and black converse. Never wearing a coat in cold weather, like last night. His hair stayed the same as well, shaggy and bronze-like. His hair mesmerised me. As did his eyes, the deep green colour they were. His face was like an angel and he was staring at me.

His presence annoyed me. I didn't even know his name. Anonymity was always a huge pet-hate of mine, but this guy took it to the extreme.

Finally, more annoyed than ever, I climb out of bed and turn the shower on. After getting washed I head downstairs to my empty house. Everything so still, its unsettling.

I moved out of my father's house when I was 17, and living on my own I came to love immensely. I was able to decorate however I wanted, I was able to watch what I wanted to watch on TV and come home or go out whenever I felt like it.

Not that I went out that often, Work somewhat prevented me from having a social life, but even so, should I have chosen to go out, I was able to.

I stare around the cream living room until my eyes fall upon the remote, which I pick up and turn on the news with. Letting it play in the background, I turn to the kitchen for some breakfast. I still didn't like the silence and regularly had something playing in the background to ease my nerves.

As soon as breakfast was over, I grabbed my coat off the sofa where Id left it the night before and headed out the door, picking my keys and bag up off the floor on the way. Checking the time as I reached the street pavement, I realise I'm running late. Cursing for allowing myself those extra minutes in bed this morning, I scramble down the busy high street towards work.

I'm a call centre worker for an insurance company.

Sure, it's incredibly drab, boring and soul-destroying, but it pays the bills and that's what's most important.

I start work on time, thankfully having rushed there, and shut my mind off everything for the rest of the day.

Its lunch time and I'm standing in the smoking area with a few colleagues. I don't smoke, but it seemed the place to go when I started and never questioned it since. My colleagues are discussing some new client that's coming into the call centre, but I'm not really interested. I let their words float over my head as I plan my dinner that night.

Finally my day is over, and I stop by my local coffee house before heading home. I turn the corner onto my street, when I see my front door and drop the coffee in my hand.

There standing at my front door, staring at it with determination is the man with green eyes with an unusual expression on his face.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Frozen on the spot I didn't know what to do. There was nowhere I could go to instead of home, but to get in I had to ask him to at least move.

I had no other choice. Sucking in a huge breathe, I walked cautiously to my front steps. His back was now fully turned, and as I stood behind him, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair causing it into even more mayhem.

I cleared my throat loudly to alert him of my presence and he went still. His hand froze in his hair and his posture stiffened. Slowly he turned to look at me, his hand cautiously coming down from his hair to his side. He stood looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

This was the closest I'd ever been to him, and his face was even more perfect up close. I could see his deep green eyes had flecks of black through them.

I stared at him, waiting for him to either say something or move but he did neither. He just stared, like always. Finally, I had enough.

"_Can I help you with something, sir?" _I asked, hoping he hadn't caught the break in my voice halfway way through.

"_Hello."_ The angel spoke, his voice was a smooth velvety tone and I felt dizzy as he spoke, _"I'm here to see you, Isabella Swan." _

He smiled, expectantly, as if I knew who he was.

I stood completely stupefied, I didn't know what to say to that, or even ask how he knew my name. I simply nodded and gestured towards the door.

Opening the door, I lead him into the living room and stood by the kitchen door nervously.

He sat on the sofa, looking completely at ease with himself and cleared his throat.

"_I should probably introduce myself firstly, my name is Edward Cullen. I know you've seen me before, and I want to apologize for that, I wasn't supposed to be seen," he continued on in a velvety tone, "but now that you're eighteen, I had to come and see you."_

He finished after mumbling a few words to himself, and breathed a sigh of relief. Frankly, I had no idea what he was talking about and I was scared I was soon to find out.

"_I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't understand what it was you just said, or what you want from me sorry,"_ I said apologetically.

"_Bella, I've been waiting for you."_ He said seriously to the floor, finally he looked at me again, that expression on his face, his eyes piercing me with their glare. Edward stood up from the sofa and walked quickly over to my side. His smell came with him, and nearly knocked me off my feet. It was like lavender, only sweeter and more enticing.

"_Bella, I've seen you grow up so fast over the last few years, ever since that day at the park, You remember, you giggled? I heard you and when I looked over, there you were. A little cutie in the back of a car." _I watched his lips as the words came out. I didn't understand what was happening. It had been a perfectly normal day, Id gotten up, went to work and came home. Now, here I was standing in my living room with a creature of heaven, remembering my 11th birthday.

I stared at him in disbelief. I was about to ask what he was doing here, now in my living room, when he cut me off.

"_When I first saw you, I knew it, I knew I had to have you. It took all my patience there and then not to take you at that age, but I wanted you to have a life"_

"_A life?"_ I snorted, I didn't understand this conversation, but I knew perfectly in no scenario I had a life.

"_Yes, a life. I wanted you to experience human experiences before I came for you. I wanted you to have a normal life so you'd be happy and not regret anything."_

I sighed, sick of the cryptic answers I was getting.

"_Ok, really,"_ I walked across the living room and sat on the sofa with my arms closed, _"Seriously, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'll explain everything, some of it you might…you mightn't understand. But I need you to listen Bella, I need you too"_ As he said each word, the fire in his eyes burned even brighter.

"_Ok,"_ I said, taking a deep breath, _"I'll listen."_


	3. A Kind Soul, Taken

**This chapter, Id like to dedicate to all who are a part of the twilight community. You welcomed me in with open arms, no questions asked, and I've loved every minute of it.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Kind Soul, Taken**

"_Ok,"_ I said, taking a deep breath, "_I'll listen."_

Edward paused, trying to read my expression. Lowering his head, he sighed, running his hands through his hair for the fourth time since he'd came into my house.

He stood up and starting pacing the carpet in the living room as I stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

I felt dehydrated all of a sudden. Gulping the water down, I set the glass by the kitchen sink and looked out the window above it, out into the garden behind my home.

I stood there waiting for him to speak again until it became too much for me.

"_I'm listening."_ I said simply.

Another sigh. I turned to find him standing in front of the painting I had on the wall in the kitchen. Id had it since I was a child, as long as I could remember. The painting was off an angel with long beautiful wings looking over a city from the heavens. My mother had painted it, but there was no signature on it. I loved it, not only because my mother had painted it, but the angels face spoke to me. It had a concerned expression on its beautiful face that longed for me to ease.

I remember as a child asking my father why the angel was worried, but the responses I got were always vague, non-responsive replies as usual. My father rarely used words when it came to parenting, not that he was around long enough to be a parent either.

"_Where should I begin?"_ I heard Edward mumble, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"_The beginning."_ I said, I don't know why, but I knew any normal person would be freaking out that some stranger just showed up at their house wanting to talk serious, instead, there I was, entertaining the stranger and humouring him with questions. He made me feel uneasily comfortable, safe, the first time I ever felt truly safe in a long time.

"_Who does this involve? Me?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, You and your mother."_ He said, his tone changing slightly at the mention of my mother, almost softly. _"How did she die Bella?"_

"_She er....she was in an accident. Car accident."_ I stammered, wondering why my mothers death had anything to do with this, _"She was on her way home, the roads were icy, the usual story."_

"_Yes.." _He paused, and then murmured to himself, _"Story indeed."_

"_Excuse me?"_ I started towards him, and just as Id moved he turned almost impossibly fast to look at me, his eyes filled with fire and rage.

"_Your mother wasn't killed in a car accident,"_ Edward spat. Clenching his teeth as he forced the words out, obviously trying to control his temper. _"She was murdered."_

I blinked twice and stood staring at him.

"_Murdered?"_ I whispered.

"_Yes.."_ He turned his head back to the painting and smiled, _"You were 9, right?"_

I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"_I think you'd better sit down." _Edward suggested, looking me up and down with a worried expression on his face. I notice my hands were shaking and that I probably wasn't holding myself well.

I walked into the living room, nodding and taking a seat on the sofa, waiting for him to join me and explain what this was about, finally.

"_Like I said, it was years ago," _He finally spoke again after placing himself across from me in on e of the smaller chairs, _"We were a family. Your mother, my father, my brothers and sisters, myself."_ he paused, _"and you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. Your mother had gone through a terrible life, she had no one else to turn to, she was pregnant with you and was scared. My father loved her very much and he brought her into our lives." _He smiled as he spoke.

I stared at the floor, had my mother been with someone other than my father? I don't remember any boyfriends, but I didn't remember much since before my 10th birthday anyway.

Somehow knowing what I thought, Edward looked at me with shock, _"It wasn't like that though. It could never be..."_ he paused again, shaking his head like something was wrong, _"She was his friend, the same as she was mine and my siblings. We all loved her, very much."_

He walked over and sat beside me, feeling the shift on the sofa I looked up and he was so close to my face our noses were almost touching.

"_You look so very like her," _He said, reaching out and moving a hair from my face behind my ear. As he did, I felt an electric shock, and I flinched away. His touch was ice cold, but it left a sensation like Id been burned, and it was cool now.

He smiled a half smile and I gaped at him.

"_Anyway, I'll spare the details for now, there's plenty of time to tell you. What matters is this, we were a family. We lived happily for years. You and I were even friends."_ He chuckled lightly at an unknown memory.

"_But this doesn't explain how my mother was..murdered,"_ I said, realising the point of his story.

"_Your mother was a very kind soul, she understood our life and never judged us or made us feel horrible for what we are. She welcomed others like us into our home, not realising the consequences."_ His teeth were clenched again.

"_Others like you? What exactly are you?"_ News reports of mysterious cults flashing in my head.

He smiled a toothy grin and I nearly fainted,_"If I told you, Id have to kill you."_

I decided to leave it at that for now, and decided to press on more important matters.

"_Continue please."_ I whispered. I sat with my hands on my knee, not knowing where to look.

"_Again, she welcomed "our kind" into her home on countless occasions, I don't think she realised the trouble she was causing herself. Not until the day you came home from school early."_ He looked at me as if he were waiting for me to keel over, and continued, _"You were sent home from school early, and she hadn't been able to answer the calls from the school. She had visitors over, ones you never seen and when you walked through the door, it was obvious she'd been correct in her judgement to keep you away."_

"_I don't think you understood what was happening, you were so young at the time, I doubt if you remember anything of what I'm telling you now. When you walked through that door, you walked into a house with a dangerous man inside. James. He took one look at you, and knew he had to have you. Your mother, obviously defended you to her death. My family and I ran to help you, but by the time we were there, your mother was already dead. We were able to save you but not her,"_ He sighed, _"My father regrets not being there every day of his life."_

"_She died, saving me?"_ I asked, tears welling up in my eyes as I spoke.

"_Yes. Like I said, your mother was a wonderful person."_ He sighed and made movement as if to reach over to me, but hesitated and then stopped.

"_And this is what you came to tell me?" _

"_No, well yes, but your mothers death is only a sad tale that leads to me sitting here, in your home with you."_

"_Then tell me."_

"_Your mother was dead. We ran with you. We took to you to a family with whom we were the closest to, and we were safe for a while. Then, a leak must have gotten to James about your whereabouts, and we knew we had to do something more drastic."_

"_We tracked your father down and asked him shelter you but with him being as important as he is, he just couldn't. He did agree however to take you somewhere safe. That's the last detail I know for sure. We weren't told where you were taken, although we did hear murmurs of his mothers, or your mothers mothers."_ He looked at me, as if he'd asked a question.

"_His mothers."_ I croaked, _"She died last year. That's why I moved into my own house."_ I looked around at my home, and sighed at the memory of having to leave last year when she passed.

"_I'm sorry to hear that,"_ Edward smiled lightly, _"I hear she was a nice lady"_

I nodded slightly, waiting for the tears to win over.

Edward sighed.

"_The reason I came here, is because Bella, You are in grave danger."_

I stared at him, tears finally streaming my face.

"_James has found out about you living here," _He gestured around the room, _"And he's coming."_

"_He's...He's coming?"_ I bubbled out.

"_Yes, Bella, and that's why its so important for you to trust me right now."_ His eyes were on fire again as he spoke each word hard, _"I need you to come with me."_

"_I trust you,"_ I declared, _"I don't know why, but I do. If what your telling me is true, I have no reason not too."_

"_Thank you,"_ He said, sighing with relief, _"Like I said we used to be good friends."_

Edward smiled and leaned into me, placing a soft, tender kiss directly on my tear stained,shocked lips.


	4. The Journey To Forks

**I dont have a dedication for this chapter, merely a thank you to all who have left such kind words in the reviews.**

**I know a lot for you have been asking questions like "Is he a vampire?" etc, and I promise you, You'll know soon enough, Edward just isnt ready to tell yet.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Journey To Forks**

The sudden stillness caused me to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself lying on the passenger seat of the car. It was parked and there was no driver present. The clock read 8AM as I sat up from the lowered chair. Looking out the window I saw a street filled with people. The usual hustle and bustle of the morning rush hour. People frantically trying to get to work on time.

I used to be one of them, I thought to myself. Strangely saddened by that fact.

I reached for the bag under my chair and pulled out a compact mirror, giving myself a once over. I'd looked worse, the puffiness from crying yesterday still visible under my eyes. I wasn't a bad looking girl, a bit plain I thought, but I wasn't ugly. I had long brown wavy hair that never sat right and big brown eyes. My face was heart shaped and I was very pale skinned. I remember my mother calling me her "_little albino_" as a joke when I was young.

Seeing my face, I was immediately reminded of her. I was identical to my mother, even I could see that. The same hair, same face shape and the same brown eyes.

Fighting back the tears, I snapped the compact shut and sighing I tossed it back into the bag. I sat in the seat, upright for a while after that. I was still pretty tired; we had left shortly after the kiss and had been driving all night.

The kiss. It had shocked me, needless to say, but it had been beautiful. A charge went through me when he touched his lips to mine. Again the sensation of being burnt was left on my skin and my cheeks blushed profusely for a long time afterwards.

I shook the memory from my head, I couldn't be thinking like this now. I had just found out my mother had in fact been killed by another person, and not by a car accident as Id been told. Not only that, but the guy who had killed my mother, was now after me.

I didn't have time to get on like a silly love stuck teenager.

I started cursing at myself for being such an idiot, when a car door slammed beside me. I turned my head quickly to see Edward, looking like a god, staring at me with his beautiful green eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"_I wasn't disturbing anything was I?_" he said cheekily.

I made a face and looked out the window, my back to him,not in the mood to be made fun off.

Edward chuckled slightly. I glanced at him, seeing that he'd changed his clothes. This shocked me, I'd never seen him wear anything besides a shirt and light jeans. Today it was a black t shirt with a vintage brand on the chest and a pair of dark blue jeans.

His t shirt was fitted and it outline his physique perfectly, showing off his toned arms and chest. His skin looked paler. Paler than mine anyway, and in my book, that was an accomplishment.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a baggy dark purple top with a pair of dark skinny jeans and grey ugg boots. Hardly the latest fashion, nothing special, but it was comfortable. I knew straight away without hesitation I looked terrible in comparison to the glorious angel beside me. Looking back at him, seeing his chest rise and fall with each breath, I started to wonder what his skin would be like to touch, to taste.

I looked up from his shirt to his face, continuing on with my fantasy to find him looking at me again, a curious expression on his face.

"_Can I help you?_"

I blinked, gaping at him. Speechless, I blushed and sat back in the seat.

"_Sorry_" I mumbled and closed my eyes, cursing again internally to myself.

He chuckled again lightly. I heard rustling from a bag and glanced over, seeing him removing a pack of cigarettes from a grocery bag.

Rolling down the window by his seat, and placing one in his mouth. He felt around his pockets until he found his zippo lighter. It had a picture of a mountain lion on the front. Using it to light the smoke, he inhaled, and rested his head against the head rest.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes and smiled contently.

"_Sorry, do you mind? I guess I should have asked first._" He asked.

I shook my head, months of standing in the smoking area had made me immune to smoke. It didn't bother me, and I never understood people who did mind.

"_Good._" He said, taking another draw, "_I no, its bad for you lot, but to me its harmless but even if it were, I still wouldn't quit. Its the best_" He smiled a huge grin.

I frowned. Not quite sure what he meant.

"_Here,_" Edward said, tossing a grocery bag onto my lap, " _I got you a few things from the store._"

"_Where did you go?_" I asked, looking into the bag and finding a toothbrush, some paste and a few other toiletries, half of which I already brought with me.

I began pulling each item out one by one, to inspect them further, putting the ones I needed into my travel bag below the seat.

"_I had to speak to my dad, my batteries gone on the cell, so I had to use a pay phone. I didn't mean to leave you here so long, I just figured you'd need some things for the journey_." He stopped and when I looked at him, I could see he had froze, staring out at the window as if embarrassed.

"_What?_" I asked, looking down at my lap and seeing what he was blushing over.

"_Oh._" was all I could muster up as I seen the pack of Tampax hanging out of the bag.

"_I..er..I didn't know what you would need, so I got a bit of everything._" He cleared his throat, "_We'll be staying in a hotel, over night, and we'll reach Forks by tomorrow_."

"_Tomorrow? That soon?_" Slightly disappointed at our time being cut so short.

"_Soon?_" He laughed again, louder this time, "_Bella, I've been driving for a day and we're still a long way to go._"

I looked down at the floor, "_Sorry, I guess your right._"

I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded like "_It makes no difference to me._"

Looking back up, I smiled lightly and my stomach barked at me.

I looked inside the bag, but seen no food. I had a bit of money with me so I asked Edward if we could stop for breakfast.

"_Ofcourse, How silly of me. Alice told me you need to eat a lot more frequently_."

"_Alice?_" I asked, beginning to get peeved with these cryptic sentences.

"_My sister, if you like_," he added, "Y_ou'll meet her in Forks. She wasnt around back then, and shes excited to meet you._" He laughed, "_She practically threatened to total my car if I didnt get you there as soon as possible._"

I raised my eyebrow, why did someone I didnt even know, care enough to see me that they'd destroy another persons property over it.

Edward shook his head, obviously sensing my question, "_Believe me, when you meet her, you'll understand._"

Putting the key in the ignition, Edward tossed his finished cigarette out the window and started the engine. We took off down the road stopping to grab some breakfast at a cute little greasey spoon. I didnt even know what town we were in, but I didnt ask.

I had a lot of questions for him, but I didnt know how to ask them just yet. I decided to leave it for now, and when we got to Forks Id have time to ask.

I offered to order Edward some, as he stayed in the car, but he refused, saying he wasnt hungry. When I returned with food, we drove for a while, I ate in silence, unsure of what to say. Every so often, he'd say something and I would reply, but it would end there, for the most part it was silence.

It was nice, I thought anyway, I wasnt sure if Edward was enjoying my company so much because every so often Id see him bury his eyebrows into a frown and his hands would clench on the steering wheel.

Around 11AM, he sighed, rolling his window down again and asked me to grab his iPod from his bag. I plugged it into the cars mp3 and started flicking through it, surprised at how much music there was on it, and how much of my favourite songs he owned.

I picked out "David Gray – Please Forgive Me" and sat back in the seat, closing my eyes.

"_I love this song,_" Edward said softly, "_Its my driving song_."

"_Yea, I like it too. I put it on in work if I cant get motivated._" I sighed, eyes still closed, enjoying the music.

After that I chose a few more songs until we started chatting about music. It seemed we had a lot in common, I had to keep reminding myself of my situation and not to get my hopes up to be disappointed.

We arrived outside a small hotel that night around 6pm. We had been on the road all day, and the only thing I could about was getting a shower.

Checking in, we carried our bags up the stairs, Edward showed me to my room and left so I could freshen up. I looked around at the room, and saw the bed. I smiled lightly and walked over to it, sitting down and enjoy another surface that wasnt one from a car.

I showered quickly, washing my hair and then changed into a pair of sweats with an old t-shirt and stared to towl-dry my hair, letting it fall naturally.

I climbed on to the bed and lay on my chest, head at the foot of the bed, and turned the tv on. Turning it to some dull news channel, I rolled off the bed and grabbed my bag. Taking out a notepad, and a pen, I started scribbling and just drawing for the hell of it. Lying on the bed, halfway through my third set of doodled spirals, I heard the door knock.

It was Edward, standing in the hallway, looking me up and down smiling.

"_Its all I had_," I blushed, embarrassed by the state of my clothing.

"_It suits you, may I?_"he gestured towards the door.

"_Sure._" I stepped out of his way, allowing him to enter the room.

He walked over to the bed and lay down on it, staring at the ceiling.

"_So, long day huh?_" He asked.

I stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do or say.

He sat up and stared at me.

"_Are you going out?_"

I shook my head, surprised.

"_Then close the door and come in and sit down?_" He raised his eyebrow at me and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling again.

I shut the door and sat on the small sofa beside the TV, just watching him. Not knowing what to expect sent thrills through me.

"_Any plans tonight?_" He asked, I noticed his eyes were closed.

"_No...um..You?_" What a strange question to ask me, I thought.

"_Yes, actually. How about we get a movie, call room service and just veg out tonight?_"

I smiled lightly, "_Ok, yea that'd be fun._"

We ordered the movie, Edward picked it, saying it was his favourite, but Id never seen it. I ordered up room service for some popcorn and ice cream, but when it arrived, Edward had taken maybe two bits of popcorn and I had a feeling it was purely for my sake.

We sat watching the movie for a while, lying beside each other on the bed until it was pretty late, my eyes were struggling to stay open and I could feel my head bobbing as I tried to keep it upright.

I looked at Edward, seeing him watching the movie, still as can be. When he suddenly lifted his arm, and wrapped it around me. I moved into him, and rested my head on his chest, hearing his breathing, feeling his chest move up and down with each breath. He was cold, and hard, but it was comforting in a strange, familiar way.

I quickly fell asleep after that, happy and content in the arms of my new found angel.


	5. From Green to Amber

**Huge thank you to all who have reviewed so far, your words encourage me to continue writing.**

**This chapter may answer a lot of questions you may have, but believe me, theres more to come.**

**Chapter Five.**

**From Green To Amber**

I woke to find the bed empty, and cold. Obviously he'd left through out the night, although I didn't know exactly when that was.

Slipping out of the bed I stretched and I felt so refreshed. Grabbing my bag I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I rolled my eyes. My hair was a complete mess, sticking up in places that that looked all wrong.

Stripping out of my pyjamas from the night before, I slipped into the shower, allowing the water to run over me for a while. I washed my hair and after rinsing it, I stepped out, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around me.

I took another towel and started drying my hair with it, and walked back out to the bedroom looking for my hairbrush.

As I grabbed the brush, I saw movement behind and me, and turned to see Edward sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV, sitting as still as could be.

"Good morning," he nodded in my direction, his attention staying on the TV.

"Morning.." I said, creeping back into the bathroom, red faced and started dressing frantically.

I dressed into a grey jumper, slipping the skinny jeans and grey uggs from yesterday on. I dried my hair, letting it fall naturally, and put some Vaseline over my chapped lips.

When I came back into the bedroom, the TV was off and Edward was standing by the door, his bag in his hand.

"You ready?" he asked, looking at something behind me.

I nodded, grabbing my bag, and checking I had everything.

We got back into the car and we headed off again through the town. Again, it was silence in the car, but this time it was awkward.

My brain started ticking away. What if I had made the assumption he was putting his arm round me last night? What if he now thought I was getting the wrong idea? Oh lord, what had I done..why did I have to go and fall asleep on him?

I gasped, what if Id drooled on him. Oh no, I thought, He'll always think of me as drool girl now...

My train of thought as I battled inside the embarrassing image of me drooling over Edwards perfect chest was interrupted by Edward speaking.

In a low, hard and almost scary voice he said, "Last night, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, and I promise it wont happen again."

I stared at him, confused.

"Sorry?"

"I realise last night, I was a bit out of order, I didn't even think of it when I put my arm around you, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." I said, far too quickly for my liking. "I mean, its OK, I wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice actually."

He looked at me, his expression changed from the cold hard look he earlier gave me to a soft, hopeful expression.

"Nice?" he asked, a cheeky grin appearing slowly.

I nodded, embarrassed by my honesty. Usually I wasn't so forward with these things.

Edward stared out at the road. He was quiet for a few minutes and then spoke again.

"Do you like me Bella?"

"Yes," I croaked.

He nodded, as if absorbing this information.

We didn't speak again for the rest of the journey. I fell asleep a few hours later, and woke to find us speeding through a small fishing town. I caught glimpses of town signs, and understood we had made it to Forks finally.

Driving through and out of the town we sped down a empty lane until we came to a turn in that I would have never seen and drove up a drive way until we reached a huge building.

It was so modern looking on the outside, I wondered what it was like inside.

I didn't have to speculate long though, as soon as the car was parked in the garage, Edward got out and came to open my door for me, sighing as I was already halfway out of it. Excited to see the house.

"Welcome to my home, Bella. I hope you like it." He smiled, looking slightly awkward.

I was about to say I was already blown away with the sheer size of the place when a small girl, about my age but far more beautiful popped up out of nowhere and smiled. Looking at me, as if I knew who she was.

"Um..Hello?" I asked, glancing back and forth from Edward to the girl, waiting for some explanation.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I forget sometimes." the girl said excitedly.

"Alice.." Edward said, almost as if he were warning her.

She glared at him

"I know I know, I'll be good," she said, turning back to me, "I'm just so happy to have you here, come with me, I'll show you around."

I looked at Edward, hoping he'd jump in and say no, that he would show me around, but he didn't so I followed Alice out of the garage and up the front steps of the house.

Up close, it was even more huge.

We stepped inside the front door and my mouth dropped at the sight of the inside. It was better than the outside, everything furnished with exquisite taste. Alice took my coat and invited me into the living room.

As I walked in, looking round, admiring the beautiful house, I closed my mouth. Only to have it drop again as I saw the creatures that sat casually on the sofa, watching TV.

All of them, were as exquisite as the furnishings of their home.

There were 2 other women, one with a warm face and red hair, the other with long blonde beautiful hair and the most perfect face that if it were seen by the girls that I hung around they would die with envy instantly. She didn't look happy though.

Beside the women sat 3 men. The first that sat beside the woman with the red hair was obviously the eldest, but he wasn't old looking at all, he had blonde hair and a friendly face. A feeling of familiarity rose up inside of me, and I instinctively knew this man to be warm and inviting.

The other two men, were around my age again, although they looked like they could pass for older. Alice went and sat beside one of them, putting her hand in his. His face was serious, as if in pain, but he was still good looking with wavy blonde hair.

The other sat casually with his arm around the unhappy blonde girl, he was built, even when he sat down you could gauge his enormity. I made a note not to cross his path in the future.

They all smiled at me courteously and I was immediately dazzled by their eyes. They didn't look alike, yet they all shared the same topaz coloured eyes and the same dark shadows under their eyes, like they all suffered from bad sleep patterns.

I smiled back, though stood in the doorway waiting on someone to say something. Thankfully, Alice broke the silence after a minute.

"Bella, let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

I nodded.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, our mother and father if you like." she winked, pointing at the friendly faced man and the red haired woman, "This is jasper," gesturing towards the blond male beside her, "that's Emmett," nodding towards the heavy set male, "and that huffy looking child over there is Rosalie." she smiled in Rosalie's direction, who stood up quickly, shaking her head and stomped from the room.

"Did I do something?" I asked, nervous I had annoyed someone by something I hadn't realised.

"No," Esme stood and walked over to me, pulling me into a cold embrace. "Rosalie just doesn't...like change. We're so happy to have you here, do you need anything for your stay?"

I shook my head, "No Edward got me all the necessity on the way, I think I'm set for a while" I laughed lightly.

They all laughed loudly.

"Wow. Edward? Are you sure?" Emmett asked, shock in his expression.

I nodded, confused again.

He didn't elaborate further, sitting back on the couch and turning his attention to the TV again. Esme offered to show me my room and I graciously thanked her.

My room was amazing, it was bigger than the top floor of my small house. The bed was huge, with a black steel frame with cast iron roses on it, and a gold, see through curtain hung over the frame.

The room was furnished with a sofa, TV and a shelf full to bursting of books. A bathroom was adjacent to the room which under closer look was filled with expensive beauty products, none of which I would never use, but was touched by their thoughtfulness.

After showing me the room, Esme excused herself, telling me to make myself at home and to come down if I felt like company. I was welcome to anything in the kitchen, and if I needed anything just to ask.

I was grateful for the time alone. I felt incredibly dirty after the drive, and after seeing those beautiful creatures downstairs I desperately needed a shower.

After showering, I got changed into a pair of black shorts and an old t shirt. I turned the TV on, and sat flicking channels until I gave up and settled for some comedy movie that was showing, settling on the sofa.

I didn't watch much of it though, I fell asleep quickly. Drifting off, my mind ticking away at the events of today.

The feeling of cold hands on my skin shook me from my slumber shortly after, and I found Edward carrying me to bed.

He pulled back the sheets, not noticing I was awake yet, and lay me on the bed.

Pulling the blankets back up around me, he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, my Bella." he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't know what to do. Do I say something now? Start asking questions? Or just leave it, and not have another chance?

He started to walk back towards the door, when without thinking I just spoke.

"Edward?"

Silence. I turned to see he had froze.

"Edward? I can see you, you know." I said.

He cleared his throat. "Yes Bella?"

"Can we talk quickly? I have some questions."

He hesitated but giving in, he sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting at the edge and looking at me expectantly.

"Go on." he said.

I sat up and turned the bedside light on. He looked as glorious as ever. Only something was different.

"Your eyes.." I said.

His eyes were no longer the green Id come to love, instead they were the beautiful topaz the others from downstairs had. It looked even more beautiful against his bronze hair, and I realised I loved this colour on him even more than the green.

"Contacts," He said quietly, "I have to wear them, or people start asking questions."

"Questions?" I asked

"Yes, our eye colour does draw attention to a certain extent, not enough to cause trouble, but enough to stir suspicion and I prefer to conceal it rather than deal with questions. They can sting though." He finished, making a face.

I nodded. "Our? You always say that, your kind. What do you mean exactly?"

He looked away from me, glancing at the door.

"Do you want to know the truth Bella? Even if it might destroy your image of me?"

"Please."

He sighed and looked at me again, his beautiful topaz eyes dazzling me as his family's had before.

"We, my family and I, aren't like you. We aren't human Bella, we're...something else."

I blinked, but didn't let any emotion show, not wanting him to stop.

"Something else?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He nodded. "You might have heard of our kind before, its all very Hollywood these days. Vampire, Bella. We're vampires."

He stopped and looked at me again, searching my face for any emotion, any sign to stop. He obviously didn't find any, as he continued on.

"Our family are different from the others though," he said quickly, "We don't want to be monsters, we don't feed off humans, we live off animals." Smirking, he added, "Kinda like a vegetarian vampire."

A sudden thought ran through my head.

"James is a..." I gulped, "Vampire?"

He nodded again, "Bella, you have nothing to worry about though, we'll keep you safe, I'll keep you safe, you have my word."

All I could muster was a nod, pulling my knees up to my face, I closed my eyes for a moment. Silence again. Opening my eyes again I found Edward looking at me concerned.

"Do you.." He started, "Do you want to be alone?"

I shook my head.

"Stay with me?" I asked.

He climbed onto the bed and lay beside me, pulling me into an embrace.

"I will always stay with you, until you ask me not too." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him, and without thinking, I reached for him. Closing my eyes, I felt his cold lips touch mine for the second time and a fire exploded inside of me. I smelt his intoxicating fragrance as he pulled me tighter to his chest, feel his breath as my lips parted and his tongue massage mine gently. He moved his hands down my side and then back up slowly to my hair, kissing me harder with his hand at my neck.

Then he stopped, pulling away from me gently, letting me go and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He chuckled lightly, pulling me back into him.

"Don't be, I've never been happier."

"When you said we used to be friends, did you mean.." I stopped not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"No, that would have been wrong, but I knew someday we would be, I knew even when you were a child I would love you forever."

The last three words hit me in the chest.

"Love?"

"Yes. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have, and I always will."


	6. My Bella

**This chapter is a long one, so apologies for those on short time but when Edward speaks, you listen. This may well be the only Edward POV I write, I just felt it was necessary to hear his side of things before we continue. Again, thanks for reading and love to all who review. **

**Chapter 6**

**Edwards POV**

**My Bella**

I wanted her to be happy.

To have a normal life. To have friends, to fall in love with someone like herself, settle down, have kids and grow old happily. I never wanted her to come back into my life again.

Then the call came, our friends in Denali alerting us of James presence in the area. I knew then it would be up to me to go and retrieve her, and bring her back to safety.

On the drive up I went over what I would say a thousand times, but I knew it would never sound right. I knew this girl like the back of my hand, I've watched her grow up. Change from a small, cute, happy child to a beautiful yet saddened woman. I had watched her helplessly from the sidelines as she slowly grew more depressed and isolated as the years went by.

When I reached her door I didn't know what to do. Knowing that if I knocked that would be it, I would have to explain myself and then there would be no going back. I was about to turn and walk away, try again later, when she was there, behind me.

A few moments later, I'm in her living room on her sofa, her standing frozen with nerves by the door, explaining her whole life had been a lie. It was so hard to talk about her mother, venom rising in my gut like bile with anger.

When she started to cry I regretted every word Id said. I wanted to be there for her, to comfort her,but I couldn't. I didn't know how. I knew that if I reached for her, Id lose myself in her scent so I took her hands and tried my best. Her eyes were burning with pain, I could feel what she was going through just by looking at her.

She listened intently whilst I finished my story. As she listened, her eyes lit up when I mentioned we used to be good friends. I missed her, and I hoped that hadn't shown when I had said it. Her face was so beautiful; I couldn't take seeing her cry. Without thinking I reached for her and lightly kissed her on the lips. Her scent hitting me straight in the throat as I did. She sat stunned for a while as I walked to the front door.

I asked her to prepare a bag for travel and to meet me outside, letting her gather her things in peace.

I waited out the front of her house, keeping guard and smoking a cigarette. I noticed it was my last one and made a point to get some soon. I wasn't addicted to smoking like a normal human was, I couldn't be, but I enjoyed the release it gave after scenarios like that.

Finally, she came out and without looking at me or questioning a thing, we got into my car and drove off. She was silent, and I was thankful for that. Her scent wrapped around me tightly in the closed space and I was scared. It burned my throat and I clasped the steering wheel tightly.

A few hours of driving later, I turned to see she had fallen asleep. Her hair was a mess, but it suited her. Her brown locks falling around her, shaping her perfect face. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, and I noticed she was smiling lightly. I wondered what she must be dreaming off when she stirred slightly. I turned my head quickly, hoping she didn't wake to find me staring at her. I knew what she must have thought of me, always there, staring, never speaking. It was for her protection, I couldn't make myself truly known to her until she was ready, or in danger. I'd watch her as she lived her life, Id scared her, I know I did, but I needed to see her. My existence depended on the small moments I would cherish, where I would notice her staring into space and wonder what she was thinking, or when Id see her help someone and she'd smile, even though no thanks was given in return.

She stirred again, murmuring. A faint whisper escaped her lips, "_Edward.._"

The feeling of hope rose in my chest, and I pushed in down inside of me, I shouldn't be so stupid. Though I had watched her whole life and grown to love the woman she became, Bella did not know me. I didn't even know if she liked me as a friend, let alone felt anything towards me.

I spent the rest of the journey thinking of how I wanted things to be. She would be my girl, my Bella, but I slowly realised that would not be the case if I didn't keep her safe. She had no idea of the danger in front of her, and I would do everything in my power to keep her alive, and make her happy.

I still couldn't hold back the happiness I felt being with her again. When she was a child I'd spend my time playing with her and taking her to school etc. When she left I was devastated. Id fallen for her, and had decided to wait for her. To have her taken from me, after years of already waiting killed me. I had become a shell of the person I used to be. My family had noticed, I hadn't been the easiest person to live with since she left, and I knew this. I felt terrible for the way I treated my family but now she was back. It was as if a light had turned back on in my life and I could try to make it up to everyone.

I focused on the road, enjoying listening to her breathing, and concentrating on the journey. I had driven across the country from Forks, to New York, only stopping for gas and it had taken two days. Two days, we didn't have. Looking at the clock I saw it was well past midnight, and continued driving. I had been planning on checking in at a hotel on tonight, but she had fallen asleep already.

A little after 5am, I parked the car in St Paul. Bella was still asleep, and it was getting light outside. My phone was out of battery and I needed to check in with my family. Leaving her there was reckless but I didn't want to wake her. I quickly ran to the nearest pay phone I could find and dialled my house number.

"_Cullen residence._" A voice on the line said after a few rings.

"_Carlisle?_" I said, glad to hear everything was OK at home. "_Its me, I'm in St Paul's, she's with me, a bit upset but she'll be fine._"

"_Good._" Was all he said. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it.

"_I'm not going to touch her. How you would ever think that..._" I started but he cut me off.

"_I don't doubt you will treat her like a gentleman Edward, but you haven't exactly got a great proven record at keeping your hands to yourself._"

I was about to argue back, when the phone cut out.

I sighed, and headed back to the car. On my way, I stopped at a 24/7 to pick up some toiletries for Bella, I didn't know what she needed so I just grabbed everything I thought she would use and headed for the counter. Bag in hand, I reached the car 5 minutes later, seeing through the windshield that Bella was awake and sitting up. It looked as if she was talking to herself.

I chuckled lightly, she used to do that as a child and I was glad that didn't get lost with growing up.

I teased her about it, and she wasn't very pleased. I ignored her and started looking for my cigarettes Id picked up at the garage. I felt happier now already that she was awake. I located my smokes when I noticed Bella staring at me, lust clear as day written across her face.

Not only was I extremely pleased to find the girl of my dreams staring at me, but I found it amusing. Her face blushing profusely when she noticed me noticing her staring. I chuckled lightly and lit a cigarette.

She didn't seem to mind, and this pleased me even more. I didn't want to have to stop for her, I would if she asked, but I didn't want to.

The smoke distracted me from her scent and I was able to relax for a while, before I tossed the cigarette and started the engine on the car up and heading off again. It was silent again, every minute ticked by slowly. I tried starting a few conversations with her, to distract me from her scent which had crept back into me slowly, but to no avail. Every time I asked a question or made a comment, she'd reply politely but with an answer that somewhat ended the conversation.

Finally I gave up and aggravated I asked her to grab my iPod from my bag in the back seat. I let her fumble around with it, annoyed slightly, I didn't like people touching my iPod, they would always play something that wasn't supposed to be on it and I never got round to removing it.

Surprisingly, she chose the one song I loved driving too and we soon got into a heated discussion about music. We had a lot in common, and I discovered her musical taste was almost as good as mine.

Around 5pm I noticed she was yawning a lot and her eyelids were drooping. I decided to find a hotel for the night, and just after 6pm I pulled into the car park of the nearest hotel I could find.

We checked in, and I showed Bella to her room, then went to my own to leave her to freshen up. I needed time away from her anyway, her scent was intoxicating, and though I had grown used to the burning in my throat, I knew at any time I could snap.

Breathing in the fresh air, I turned the radio on and lay on the bed listening. After an hour, I decided to see if Bella wanted to watch a movie, so I knocked her door, only to find her looking so perfect in a tore up shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was wet from being washed and she was blushing profusely again.

She looked perfect that way. I walked into the room after being invited in, lying on the bed, I closed my eyes and thought of how she looked right then. No make-up, thought she never wore it anyway, her hair naturally falling round her beautifully shaped face, and that blush, oh how I yearned to stroke it, feel it warm under my skin. I shook the fantasies quickly from my head and offered the movie to her. She agreed pleasantly, and we lay together on the bed.

I knew this was where I had changed. Two weeks ago, and if she'd been any other girl, I would have had my way with her there and then. Bella was special though, I couldn't do that to her. If I wanted to her, I could turn on my charm, and I knew she'd give in. All girls did.

Instead we just lay there, the only sound was the crunching of Bella's popcorn and the occasional giggle from her when something funny happened in the movie. I saw her eyelids flutter, trying to stay open, and without thinking, I pulled my arm around her so she was lying on my chest.

Hearing her beat faster as I did so sent hope blazing through me and I allowed myself to enjoy the moment. Slowly she fell asleep and I lay there, watching her sleep for a while until it became unbearable and I moved her off me gently.

I needed to hunt. I left the hotel around 2am and headed out into the think forest surrounding it. Not returning until I was sure I couldn't drink another drop. I crept back into my room and changed, cleaning up the mess from the hunt and changing my clothes. Packing my bags, I then lay on the bed again, listening to the radio, wishing nothing more I was back in Bella's room, with her wrapped around me sleeping.

Around 9am I went to check on her, finding her in the shower, so I turned her TV, turning the volume low and waited. Moments later she came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her. She hadn't seen me yet and I was glad, I took one glance at her perfect legs and turned my head abruptly towards the screen, trying to ignore the perfect body that was under that thin towel.

Her skin looked so soft, and I imagined stroking my finger up and down her stomach, feeling her curves and worshipping her body. At that moment, Bella greeted me, and I nodded, saying good morning, but continuing to stare at the screen.

After she was finished getting ready, I hurried us out of the hotel, thankful it was a cloudy day. I had forgotten to park the car near cover last night and wasn't ready to start explaining to Bella and other people why they had thought I was sparkling in the sunlight.

As we drove, She was uneasily quiet. I couldn't help but worry I had gone too far last night, I didn't even know why I did it, it had just seemed natural.

I apologized quickly to her, just in case, but she seemed shocked. Again, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of hope that flowed through my body when she said it had been nice. I looked out the window, thinking of the possibilities.

Finally, giving up analysing I decided to ask her out right.

"_Do you like me Bella?_"

"_Yes_" She croaked in reply.

I nodded in reply, keeping my expression blank. Inside I was screaming, jumping for joy as they say. My mind started to calculate possibilities that even last night I wouldn't have thought could become real.

I spent the rest of the drive imaging her at my arm, until we reached Forks. As soon as I hit the town limits, I put my foot on the pedal and sped the whole way through town, reaching my home in under 10 minutes.

I parked in the garage, and walked to open Bella's door for her, frustrated that she'd already gotten out of the car. That was going to have to change. If she was going to be with me, she would be treated properly.

It suddenly dawned on me I was technically bringing her home already to meet the parents, and even though I felt like an idiot, I started to get nervous.

"_Welcome to my home, Bella. I hope you like it._" I smiled, feeling awkward, seeing Alice coming our way.

It looked like Bella was about to reply when Alice popped up beside her, scaring her.

"_Um..Hello?_" Bella asked, glancing back and forth from me to Alice, clearly waiting for some explanation.

"_Hi Bella, I'm Alice, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I forget sometimes._" Alice said excitedly.

"_Alice.._" I warned, I didn't want Bella knowing about us until she was ready, or at least until she asked.

She glared back at me.

"_I know I know, I'll be good,_" she said, turning back to Bella, "_I'm just so happy to have you here, come with me, I'll show you around."_

She looked at me with an expression that read Help Me but I allowed Alice to have her way. My eyes were stinging from the lenses I had on, and I needed to speak to Carlisle.

I watched her head round the front of the house and then I entered the house through the back stairs, climbing the stairs to my room and closing the door to it behind me. My room was messy, that was an understatement. It wasn't dirty, just very chaotically organized. Books covered nearly every surface there was, CDs sitting on top of the books, music sheets from the piano spread across the floor. I ignored it all and went into the bathroom, removing the contacts gently, and blinking a few times whilst looking in the mirror. My eyes were a topaz colour, and I was dreading the questioning I would now get from Bella when she noticed.

I would only tell her what she asked from now on, if she didn't ask I wouldn't tell. I heard a knock on the door, it was my father, Carlisle. He stepped into the room and sighed, looking around at the wreck that was my room.

"_Never think instead of tossing it to the floor, to just put it back into place?_"

"_Didn't cross my mind, no, thanks though._" I smirked at him.

"_Funny. I wanted to talk with you, if that's alright._" He asked, looking me up and down.

"_Shoot._" I said, walking over to my CD player, turning it on and turning the volume low.

"_Its about Bella, Esme's showing her to her room as we speak and I thought I might as well come to you whilst she was preoccupied_," he paused, "_Sad little thing, isn't she?_"

I nodded in reply, I didn't like to think why she came off as such a sad girl.

"_She looked absolutely taken aback from the sight of us, and it made me wonder what all you informed her of when you spoke._" He said, raising his eyebrow at me all father-like.

"_I told her what she needed to know, the rest I plan on telling her soon._" I replied shortly.

"_Good, I don't want any secrets in this house, and frankly its a lot easier to not have to hide what we are around her._"

I nodded again, knowing exactly what he was telling me without actually saying anything.

"_Ill tell her tonight._"

"_Thank you._" He checked his watch and sighed, "_I have to be in work in 10 minutes, some road accident. Big mess._"

"_Good luck with that,_" I smiled cheekily.

He said his farewells and then left for his office to get ready for work, leaving me in my room with a thousand questions. The most important being how do I tell Bella, without her freaking out and running away from us all?

I sat in my room for a while, going over a conversation in my head, like I did that first day when I went to pick her up. Until finally, I pulled myself together, pushed myself of my chair and practically ran to her room, wanting to explain everything to her.

I was so full of determination that I didn't notice her bedroom light was off until I was halfway through the door, not bothering to knock. Noticing her bed was empty, I saw the TV was playing, Bella curled into a ball, sleeping on the sofa.

This girl is hopeless with watching TV, I thought, smiling to myself. Picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, she felt so warm against my skin. I pulled back the sheets, and lowered her on to the bed gently, trying not to wake her. After pulling the blankets up around her, admiring her beauty, I leaned in and kissed the top of her head, smelling her wonderful aroma and letting my throat burn with lust for her blood.

"_Goodnight, My Bella._" I whispered. Hearing the words "_My Bella_" sent butterflies racing in my stomach.

Slowly, I turned and as quietly as possible started to leave the room, relieved to have avoided the conversation at least until tomorrow.

"_Edward?_" I froze.

Was she dreaming again? Or did she actually call my name? It had sounded clear, but before I could theorise on it any more she called again.

"_Edward? I can see you, you know._"

I turned, and cleared my throat, "_Yes Bella?_"

"_Can we talk quickly?_" she asked. "_I have some questions._"

I hesitated towards the door, unsure of how I was going to get out of this, then gave up, knowing if I didn't answer now, I would tomorrow anyway.

"_Go on._" I said, already wanting this to be over.

She sat up and turned the bedside light on, and gazed at me with wide eyes.

"_Your eyes.._" she said.

I knew she would notice immediately.

"_Contacts_," I said quietly, "_I have to wear them, or people start asking questions_."

"_Questions?_" she asked, her expression adorably curious

"_Yes, our eye colour does draw attention to a certain extent, not enough to cause trouble, but enough to stir suspicion and I prefer to conceal it rather than deal with questions. They can sting though._" I finished, making a face. I didn't like wearing them, though I knew it was a necessary precaution.

She nodded. "_Our? You always say that, your kind. What do you mean exactly?_"

I looked away from her, glancing at the door, wondering if now really was a good time.

"_Do you want to know the truth Bella? Even if it might destroy your image of me?_"

"_Please._" She whispered

I sighed and looked at her again, her beautiful eyes were filled with curiosity and fear.

"_We, my family and I, aren't like you. We aren't human Bella, we're...something else._"

She blinked, and clearly tried to hide her expression.

"_Something else?_" she asked, her voice cracking at "else"

I nodded. "_You might have heard of our kind before, its all very Hollywood these days. Vampire, Bella. We're vampires._" I myself even cringed at the name, I always hated that word.

"_Our family are different from the others though,_" I added quickly, "_We don't want to be monsters, we don't feed off humans, we live off animals,_" smirking he added, "_Kinda like a vegetarian vampire._"

Bella froze, her eyes widened and tears filled them and over flowed, streaking her face.

"_James is a..._" I gulped, "_Vampire?_"

I nodded again,"_Bella, you have nothing to worry about though, we'll keep you safe, I'll keep you safe, you have my word_."

She pulled her knees up to her face, bury it and letting her hair fall around her legs. She was quiet for a moment, then looked back at me. I wondered if she wanted me to leave, so she could have time to think. To run away if she wanted to.

"_Do you.._" I started "_Do you want to be alone?_"

She shook her head and a sense of relief flowed through me.

"_Stay with me?_" She asked.

I climbed onto the bed and lay beside her, pulling her closer to me in an embrace. Wrapping my arms around her, I stroked her hair.

"_I will always stay with you, until you ask me not too._" I whispered.

She looked up at me, her face an unreadable expression.

Then she kissed me. Feeling her warm lips touch mine, I instinctively gasped, a firework being set off inside of me. Smelling her aroma, my throat burned more than ever, but my desire for her over came that and took over every part of me. I started to kiss her back, hard. Tasting her and feeling her warm body pressed to mine, running my hand down her side and back to her hair, holding her by the neck and kissing her harder. I needed her to know how much I wanted her, how much I loved her.

The burn in my throat demanded attention, and I pulled away gently, letting go of her and sighing. I rolled on to my front and stared at the ceiling.

"_I'm sorry._" She whispered, her voice indicating she was near tears again.

I chuckled to lighten the mood, and pulled her back into my arms, feeling her warmth and savouring her scent again. I buried my head in her hair.

"_Don't be,_" I said quietly, "_I've never been happier._"

I lay there stroking her hair for awhile in silence.

"_When you said we used to be friends, did you mean.._" She stopped, and I knew where she was heading.

"_No, that would have been wrong Bella, but I knew someday we would be. I knew even when you were a child, I would love you forever._"

The words had escaped my mouth without even thinking.

"_Love?_" she replied, lifting her head to show her eyes were wide with shock.

I paused. Scared to say anything more, for fear of scaring her off. I pushed all second thoughts and reasons from my head, and followed my heart. I loved her, I did. I had ever since Id first seen her, tipping a bucket of sand over Emmett's big head and giggly oh so sweetly. I knew I wanted her there and then, I wanted her to be mine, and now I finally had the chance.

"_Yes. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have, and I always will."_

She smiled and buried her head back into my chest and I lay there with her, listening to her heart beat and her breathing until both calmed down and she slowly fell asleep in my arms. Only this time I didn't get up and leave her. I stayed with her, all night, right where I was meant to be.


	7. Where Is My Mind?

**This chapter took me a while to write. I had serious block over the past week and if it weren't for certain people, I probably wouldn't have come back to it at all. So, Id like to dedicate this to Mrs. P from TwiBite your continuous support, and S. for your puffy face _and_ heart.**

**Chapter 7**

**Where is my mind?**

His fingers slowly caressed my arm, moving up and down slowly, sending shivers up my spine. His cold touch excited me, as if charged with electricity. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, moving my hair and tickling me gently.

We had lain there all night. I had slept and I suspected that Edward had not. When I finally woke, my heart leapt as my eyes fell on his sparkling topaz eyes and a smile playing on his gentle lips.

This was getting out of control, I would have to deal with it soon. Not yet...but soon. This new news had yet to settle in my brain, and it was a lot to take in.

I hadn't given myself time to register everything I had heard. As I lay there enjoying his fragrance and touch, it all came tumbling down on top of me.

My mother's death. How she hadn't been killed in a car accident as I had been led to believe. She was murdered. Now her murderer looked to kill me, and I had no idea where or when he would strike.

Vampires. The fact that they existed chilled me to the bone. Now I was here, in their company, in their house, as a guest. How hospitable they appeared, and how beautiful they were. The most breathtaking creatures I could imagine, and here I lay beside one, allowing him to lie close to me, stirring emotions from me that I thought were long dead.

Edward. When he had proclaimed his love for me I was speechless. I couldn't say it back, it was too soon, but I couldn't deny the connection I felt with him. It was as if throughout my whole life...I had been floating aimlessly. In these past few days, everything had changed. His gravitational pull was impossible to ignore, and it kept me in a close orbit around him.

"Good morning," He whispered into my ear.

Sitting up, I smiled at him uneasily, "Morning."

His face changed immediately as he read the confusion and worry in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he paused and looked down, "I'm sorry, I went too far."

"Far?" I asked.

"I know what was said last night was probably a lot to take in. I just added more to the list, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He cocked his head back up, awaiting a reply.

I didn't know what to say to him. Yes, he had overwhelmed me; but could I honestly tell myself I didn't have feelings for him too? All my life I spent running away from those who cared for me, scared of getting hurt or hurting others. Why was it wrong for me to have someone?

"Edward," I started, "you have nothing to apologize for. Yes, I was a little overwhelmed; but I'm OK now. I'm glad you feel that way...because I feel that way too."

He smiled and reached for me, pulling me down onto the bed into an embrace. My heart was racing as I lifted my head, in search of his lips. Finding them, I kissed him gently revelling in his taste. Edward placed his cold hand to my cheek, sending an electric pulse through my body, and for the second time in my life I found myself truly turned on.

Kissing him more forcefully, he responded with a slight moan. I grabbed at his t shirt, pulling it up at the back and moving my hand up and around to his chest. Feeling his hard, toned chest, I groaned with desire. He pulled away, only to discover the lust in my eyes. The sight of it made him kiss me harder than ever.

"I want you Bella, all of you," he whispered, causing me to groan again.

He moved himself on top of me, holding himself up so as not to put his weight on me. I could feel his bulge against me, and instantly I was wet.

I wanted him, more than anything. Lowering my hand from his chest, I pulled the hem of his t shirt up towards his shoulders. He leaned back causing our lips to part as he allowed me to remove it over his head.

When Edward was dressed, he was a god. When he wasn't, he was breathtaking. I couldn't help but stare at his chest in awe. He was sculpted in only the way old statues were sculpted. Flawlessly. My eyes roamed his body as I yearned for him. I heard a faint chuckle escape his lips.

"Stop objectifying me and come here already," he said, leaning back down quickly and kissing my neck.

I giggled as his lips continued to wander my neck, moving slowly down onto my chest. He placed one final kiss just before my breasts and lifted his head.

"I showed you mine..." he smirked.

I giggled again and leaned up. He allowed me space as I nervously removed my own top, throwing it onto the floor.

His eyes drifting over my chest, down to my stomach and back to my face. With a smile on his lips, he kissed me harder again, his hand moving down my side to my waist, and back up, cupping my bra. Moving his lips from mine, he began kissing my neck again, making his way down to my chest, slowly. Finally, he reached my bust, and kissing in between them he extended onto my stomach.

From there, he began to hover around the waist band of my sweat pants and I knew what he wanted.

"Take them off," I said bashfully.

He looked at me with a wondrous expression.

"Can I?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

I lifted my hips up to allow him to pull them off, when suddenly my bedroom door knocked.

"Edward Cullen!" A loud voice boomed from the other side of the door, "I don't wanna know what your up to in there, but quit it, Esme's made Bella breakfast!"

Blushing profusely, I moved off the bed quickly, scooped my top of the floor and threw it back on.

"Emmett!" Edward barked, appearing to have stayed on the bed.

"Tell her I'll be down now, thank you Emmett." I shouted abashed.

Turning back to Edward, I could see he had already put his shirt back on.

"I'd better go thank Esme, she shouldn't have went to such trouble."

With that, I walked speedily out of the room and nervously made my way downstairs. The kitchen itself was, like the rest of the house, modern and eloquent. It was white, airy and bright. The cabinets were white with mahogany worktops, and placed on them was every type of cooking appliance available. A clear bowl containing roses sat at the end of the worktop, giving the kitchen a splash of colour.

Esme stood at the kitchen sink, her back turned to me, staring out the window in front of her. I was unsure that she had heard me enter the kitchen, but before I could speak, my stomach decided to gurgle my introduction.

She turned to face me, a warm smile on her lips.

"Hungry Bella? I've set some breakfast out for you in the dining room with the others."

"Yes. Thank you." I turned to head to the dining room when I realized I didn't know exactly where that was.

Sensing my problem, Esme chuckled lightly.

"I'll show you, follow me."

She headed for the door, almost gliding she was so graceful. Although they were what Edward described as "Vegetarians", I couldn't help but be scared of them nonetheless. I also couldn't help admiring their grace and beauty.

I followed her across the large hallway into the dining room. The room was similarly decorated like the kitchen. Clean white walls, a glass dining table with tasteful white chairs. On the table sat amongst our breakfast was another clear vase with roses as a centrepiece and around the room were red glass candle holders again adding red to the colour scheme.

A few of the others were seated around the table and as I entered with Esme. They greeted me warmly.

Alice, who had been sitting drawing when I entered, stood up and came to stand beside me... a little too quickly to be humanly possible. I gasped as her face, which I had just been looking at over at the table, was now in front of me in the blink of an eye. Her grin was wide and her eyes excited as she hooked my arm, dragging me towards the table.

"Good morning Bella; I trust you slept well?" she greeted me, gesturing for me to sit and taking a seat beside me.

A small snigger erupted from the room, and I turned to find Emmett in the corner with Rosalie beside him. He coughed loudly and straightened up. I cocked my eyebrow to him and he pointed at Rosalie, who quickly slapped his finger away.

"Don't blame me, perv." She said coldly.

I laughed as Emmett stared at her like she had betrayed him.

Dr. Cullen sat at the other end of the table reading the newspaper. He was so eerily still I was surprised I noticed him at all. Just as I spotted him, he peered over the paper to look at me.

"Please enjoy your breakfast," Dr. Cullens voice was as hypnotizing as his appearance, "I hear Esme is quite the cook."

It wasn't until he said anything that I noticed that my seat was the only one to have food placed out for. It finally dawned on me that it really was just my breakfast.

I picked up my fork and started to pick at it, hungry... but too self-conscious to eat.

As I took my first mouthful, Alice spoke with her voice high and shrill.

"Do you have any plans today?" she asked apprehensively.

I looked at her and shrugged. I really hadn't been given much instruction as to what I was supposed to do throughout my time here.

She smiled, looking slightly relieved.

"Would you like to go shopping? I saw some really nice dresses in town that I think would look just per-" Alice was cut off by a voice entering the room.

"Oh no you don't Alice. Bella is not here for you to play Barbie with," Edward said behind me.

He took a seat on the other side of me, glaring at Alice. Finally breaking contact with her, he smiled at me and moved a hair from my face and placing it behind my ear. I nearly dropped my fork...he was just so perfect.

"Besides, she's spending the day with me, and every day with me if I have my way."

Alice sat back in her chair, huffing, and started to mumble to herself. Edward placed his hand in mine and turned towards his family.

"Well, I'm glad Edward's made you so at home, Bella," Dr. Cullen joked, making me blush.

He set the paper down on the table.

"This is madness." scowled Rosalie. "He cant expect us to accept this so soon. He just cant!"

She stood and walked out of the room, all eyes turned to Emmett and he shrugged.

"Don't look at me," he said, shrugging again, "She's got a leash on me, remember?"

I laughed with the rest of them, and started into my breakfast again, my hunger returning rapidly.

"I think it's great, personally." Alice said, "You're perfect for each other."

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

He turned his head towards Dr. Cullen, who was already staring at us.

"I rarely agree on matters such as these, especially with Alice, but..if you think its right, then I guess I can't argue." He turned to her to grin.

"Hold on a minute, the poor girl hasn't had the chance to tell us if Edward's just being a creepy stalker yet, or whether she feels the same way!" Emmett exclaimed, staring at me.

I gulped my food down. I had been grateful for them allowing Edward to speak on our behalf because I hadn't a clue what we were doing.

"Sorry...I don't really know what to say," I stammered out. "Edward and I...well, we.."

I looked at him, begging him with my eyes for help.

"We're together, that's all for now. We haven't really worked out what we are yet." He glared at his family, "I've had a lifetime to think about it, but for her...it has only been a few hours."


	8. A Goodbye for now anyway

I just want to take this time to say thank you to all who have read Stare from Afar and commented so far. I thank you for your continuous support. Unfortunately, for the time being I will not be able to update any further chapters, my head is elsewhere and rather than ignore it until Im sorted I'd rather let you guys know.

Feel free to check out my other projects and my blog . for any future details.

I'm sorry.

**Poptarrts**


End file.
